twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Getting Started
To help our audience, and other Twitterponies, keep up with everyone's character info, we need every character to have a page on this wiki. But, it can be pretty daunting to get started, so hopefully this guide will help. = Getting Started = First, if you're not familiar with wikis, check out , the Beginner's Corner should be a good starting point. Also, make sure you've registered an account and are logged in, to help keep track of all your edits, and to help the wiki admins determine which edits are legitimate. Note: This page isn't meant to replace the contents of the Wikia Help section, so this will continue with the assumption that you've read it or are already familiar with the basics of a wiki. Images Make sure your images have a descriptive file name, try to avoid stuff like "Untitled". The File: namespace kinda gets messy if we have a bunch of those. Also, make sure you have permission to upload the image, there will be a number of different licensing options on the upload page. This shouldn't be much of an issue, but we have to say it anyway. Naming Your Page When clicking a red link to create a page, this is easy, the page will automatically have the name of the red link that was clicked. But, if you use the Add Page link, you can come up with your own name. Generally, you want to use the most common name used for whatever the page describes, the one that we'll all recognize. If your character has a last name that has never come up in the RP, you probably don't want to use it in your page title unless there are multiple characters with the same name. Do not use your Twitter username for a character page title, we want the page title to be a real name, not mlp_something. Categories Categories are the key to keeping things organized on the wiki. At the time this article was created, we're still putting together the structure to really browse the categories, but we need to make sure new pages are properly added to them. Character Categories There are currently two major ways of organizing character pages, by development type and by species. There are three development types, Category:Show Characters (developed characters from the show), Category:Show-Derived Characters (background/"fanon"/undeveloped characters from the show), and Category:OCs (original characters, usually created specifically for this RP). Species is pretty straightforward; if your character is a pegasus, you'd use Category:Pegasi, for example. A list of all the currently-created species categories can be found in Category:Demographics. There are additional categories for pets and large families, these will apply only to a limited number of pages. Location Categories Generally, any location pages will go in Category:Cities or Category:Ponyville Locations. The former is for any city or town, the latter is for any building, business, residence, or area within Ponyville, since that's the primary location for our RP. Other locations, such as countries, territories, or large areas (such as the Everfree Forest), can go in Category:Locations. If there are specific business, buildings, residences, or areas in cities other than Ponyville, they can have similar categories set up, but we'd prefer to keep them to a minimum unless we really need them. Templates ''See '' = Character Pages = ''See '' = Location Pages = These are pretty simple and free-form, just describe the city, building, or area as thoroughly as possible, using headers to organize the content. There's no established template for location/setting pages, since there are so many different types of them, and a variety of information for each one, so just be organized and thorough. If you're not sure, a wiki admin can help you out. = Other Page Types = For anything else, just look up a page similar to what you're writing about if you're not sure where to start. Category:Help